


Сердце грома, сердце тьмы

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, canon divergence!AU, some BFA spoilers and speculations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Гневион врёт. Не в первый и не в последний раз. Ложь стала такой большой составляющей его жизни, что иногда он просыпался в ужасе, думая, что в чём-то соврал самому себе.





	Сердце грома, сердце тьмы

**Author's Note:**

> как-то зимой оплатила подписку и наблюдала за Престолом Титанов, где Аман'тул начал орать про подчиняющееся ему время, и я задумалась... и вот.
> 
> надо было выплеснуть черновик в мир, а тут как раз так стати показали экран загрузки BfA и музыку из заставки.  
> совсем преслэш, потому что так получилось.

　　Гневион любит дождь.  
　　Это может показаться странным с учётом того, что под кожей его горит драконье пламя, а изо рта периодически вырываются струйки дыма. Кажется, капли дождя, едва попав на темную кожу, зашипят и испарятся. Но на самом деле Гневион удивительно прохладный на ощупь. Андуин шутил, что весь его жар уходит в эмоциональные вспышки. Он почти забыл, что во сне, когда принц терял над собой контроль, он пылал тем самым драконьим жаром.  
　　Андуину отчаянно хочется дотронуться до того почти невидимого стыка рукава и перчатки, который иногда обнажает драконью кожу — то ли для того, чтобы почувствовать знакомую прохладу, то ли чтобы удостовериться, что ему все это не снится, то ли чтобы в очередной раз обжечься. Но Андуин Ринн надел корону, и, что бы ни творилось под ней, на поверхности он позволяет себе лишний вдох, а потом слышит голос.  
　　— Что ты тут забыл?  
　　Ему нужна секунда, чтобы понять, что это шевелятся его губы.  
　　За дверью в карикатурном отражении Правой и Левой стоят посланница Выкованных Светом и начальница стражи. Им даже не нужно особо напрягать слух, чтобы все услышать. Король обязан оставаться прозрачным, особенно в случаях подобных этому. Не каждый день в Штормграде появляется чёрный дракон: и дело не только в висевшей на воротах голове Ониксии, которую Андуин приказал снять, как только вернулся с Расколотых Островов.  
　　Гневиону тоже известно про чужие уши — он всегда был внимательным — но он не шепчет и не бормочет, голос его звучит как всегда проникновенно и уверенно:  
　　— Ты превращаешься в своего отца, мой... король.  
　　Андуин не хочет знать причину заминки: он вспоминает почти урчащее "мой принц" и прикрывает глаза. Для постороннего — знак раздражения, но кто знает, что увидит Гневион. В неумении говорить в открытую и решениях за других (какими бы верными они ни были) — его величайший талант и величайшая слабость.  
　　— Ты тоже, — голос Андуина все ещё не принадлежит ему. Иначе объяснить эту фразу он не может. Похоже, он так и не уверился, что происходящее — вовсе не сон.  
　　Гневион не изменяется в лице, его руки не дрожат, когти не стучат о прутья о решетки, но он еле заметно отклоняется назад. Никто бы не заметил. Но Андуин в их истории вовсе не "никто".  
　　И он не дожидается, когда сможет совершить следующую глупость — подойти к камере и отвесить черному принцу пару ударов, или извиниться, или схватить за воротник, под которым висел алый камень-приемник, подтянуть поближе, вытрясти из него все признания, и потом... Андуин выходит в тюремный коридор, не закрывая двери, чувствует на себе взгляды дренейки и мисс Моррисон, но ещё одного — прожигающего насквозь и ожидаемого — на нём нет.  
　　— Не оставлять без присмотра. Не разговаривать. — "не слушать" остаётся невысказанным и повисает в воздухе. Мисс Моррисон еле поспевает за королём, и Ринн сбавляет шаг. Не то чтобы он находился в равновесии последнее время, но стоило только этому пятилетнему идиоту объявиться на его пороге, и вот он ещё больше становится похожим на отца. Остаётся надеяться, что Гневион не так уж сильно похож на своего. То есть Андуин твёрдо уверен в том, что Смертокрылом Гневион никогда не станет, но с такой уверенностью... С такими амбициями... Он бы ни за что не появился в Штормграде просто так. Конечно, дело в спасении мира.

***

　　Драконы не рождаются всемогущими и всезнающими.  
　　По первости мир для них — пространство под скорлупой, и когда он разрушается, наступает первый конец света в их жизни. У драконов такое происходит сплошь и рядом: слишком много ответственности, слишком много силы, слишком много ожиданий. Потерять равновесие и оступиться на пути, который считают заведомо безупречным — легче лёгкого.  
Смертные предпочитают об этом забывать. Неудивительно, что наступил момент, когда Аспекты, эти Столпы Мира и его защитники, притормозили и сказали: "Знаете что? Мы устали. Разбирайтесь сами." Для смертных это все, конечно, звучало куда более значимо и куда менее обидно. Им ведь вверяли судьбу мира, перекладывали с уставших чешуйчатых плеч груз вековой ответственности. Смертные, конечно, не смогли её удержать. Но дело в том, что никто никогда не мог. Только гляньте, что случилось с Титанами.  
　　Гневион тоже не смог. Не из-за недостатка попыток. И то, что ему пришлось поступиться принципами, отдавалось практически физической болью.  
　　Но вот он, за тюремными штормградскими решётками, с обнажёнными помыслами, ждёт новой встречи. За окном, конечно, дождь. Где-то под ногами, в канализационных каналах, щёлкает гигантской пастью крокодил, местная городская легенда. У дверей перешёптываются стражницы. Кажется, что Андуин Ринн, такой знакомый и такой невероятно незнакомый, привиделся ему в очередной ослепляющей вспышке колеса времени.  
　　Всё не так. Гневиону известно это так же ясно, как и то, что времени не существует, есть только бесконечность событий, сосредоточенных в одной яркой вспышке, и искры силы Аман’Тула похожи на неё, как капли воды, ползущие по зеркалам, и их отражения.  
　　Андуин должен был выслушать его. Наверное, врезать пару раз по лицу (с Риннами никогда не угадаешь, он и в самом деле вырос). И разве не этого хотелось Гневиону: чтобы шелуха идеализма слетела с юного принца, и он бы понял? Понял, что цель всегда оправдывает средства, особенно когда на кону — этот хрупкий мир, стоящий на самом краю?  
　　Тогда почему так невыносимо видеть, что того Андуина уже нет?  
　　Может, всё-таки не стоило есть громовое сердце, наполненное мощью титанов. Может, тогда бы его собственное сердце не доставляло ему столько проблем. 

***

　　Ринн, конечно, возвращается. Вместе с дождём. В тёмных одеждах, сходство которых с королевским нарядом не заметил бы только слепой. Кого он хотел ими обмануть?  
　　Гневион дремлет, развернув чешуйчатые кольца своего драконьего тела по всей камере. Теперь он вполне может сдержать обещание и прокатить короля на своей спине. Только вот отца его это волновать уже не будет. Мёртвые вообще редко волнуются (если они не Сильвана, конечно).  
　　От мыслей о полёте, который можно будет с кем-то разделить, пламя в грудной клетке вспыхивает с новой силой, и меж зубов выскальзывает клубящийся предательский дым.  
　　— Ты вырос, — в голосе Ринна сквозит удивление. Гневион знает, что со стороны выглядит впечатляюще: сердце грома подарило чешуе синеватый отлив, и перепонки его теперь похожи на пламя свечи. Небеса Азерота никогда ещё не носили на себе такого дракона.  
　　— Ты тоже, — хотел ответить Гневион, но из горла вырывается только больше дыма вперемешку с синими искрами. Силу Аман’тула толком и не обуздать. Гневион сам не знает, на что надеялся. (Только на себя, конечно. Как и всегда.)  
　　Андуин открывает замок. В коридоре предсказуемо тихо. Гневион сворачивает крылья, и через мгновение по каменному полу уже стучат его остроносые сапоги. Сбрасывать облик — совсем не то же самое, что сбрасывать кожу. Последнее гораздо сложнее.  
　　Он только сейчас замечает, что ему приходится поднимать взгляд, чтобы посмотреть в глаза королю. Вырос во всех смыслах. И действительно всё больше походит на отца. Гневион только надеялся, что не во всём. Да, Андуин слушал предельно внимательно, не стеснялся выражать своё отношение к путям, которым следовал Гневион — не самым разумным, надо признать, — и верил тоже. Вера была самым необычным свойством Андуина Ринна: не слепая, царившая в Орденах Крови или Тирисфальском Монастыре, и не всепожирающая, как вера в её правоту и превосходство. Андуин мог верить в того, кто не заслуживал доверия. В Седогривов. В Иллидана. В самого Гневиона, наконец.  
　　Чёрный принц ни за что бы не доверял такому, как он сам. В предпоследнем их разговоре, так давно, словно это было в прошлых жизнях, у Андуина был шанс осыпать Гневиона проклятиями, но он промолчал. Взгляд его, однако, дал Гневиону понять, что их следующая встреча станет настоящей катастрофой.

　　Это и была катастрофа. Между ними зияла пропасть, заполненная сломанным временем, неуклюжими попытками Гневиона исправить ошибки, молчанием и кучей новых ошибок. А ещё между ними была распахнутая дверь камеры, а Гневион уставился в синие, как небо Азерота, глаза и шагу не может сделать. И то, что Ринн вдруг протягивает руку и обхватывает его запястье, и задевает кожу между перчаткой и тканью рукава, ничуть делу не помогает.  
　　Его тянут по тюремным коридорам, великого Чёрного Принца, последнего защитника земли — и он шепчет об угрозе куда большей, чем Легион, жмурится от вспышки Времени, начала всех начал, которая всё чаще появляется в поле зрения, и старается сосредоточиться на пальцах, обвивающих его руку. Легион пришёл и ушёл, а Андуин Ринн так и остался его якорем.  
　　Они останавливаются у ещё одной камеры. Андуин отпускает руку Чёрного Принца, поворачивается к замершему с той стороны двери Саурфангу и прикладывает палец к губам.

　　Иногда спасение мира начинается со спасения своих врагов. 

***

　　Всё идёт по плану: они связываются через сбежавшего Саурфанга с Бейном, и Гневион сообщает, немного хмуро, что он вовсе не последний чёрный дракон. Смоляной Рог говорит с той частью Орды, которая желает слушать. Андуин в конце концов притаскивает Гневиона в посольство, где тот ловит косые, любопытные и знающие взгляды. Последние — от Велена, который, конечно, проницателен, как никто, и, совершенно внезапно, от Айши. 

　　Всё идёт по плану, и это усыпляет бдительность.  
　　Когда король приводит их к гибели, время останавливается.  
　　Гневион почти слышит шёпот, который являлся ему только в кошмарах. Он становится громче, если закрыть глаза, и сливается с биением сердца. Он — твои мысли, и ничьи больше, потому что давным-давно кое-кто позаботился, чтобы голоса в твоей голове принадлежали только тебе. Ведь так?  
　　— Теперь тебе хорошо нас слышно? — произносят губы Андуина чужим голосом, древним и тёмным, и Гневион впервые за долгое время чувствует настоящий страх.  
　　Якоря больше нет, и потоки времени прямиком из громового сердца несут его из конца в начало.

***

　　За окном идёт дождь. Лязгает зубами аллигатор. Дверь открывается, и перед прутьями решётки появляется во всех своих королевских регалиях Андуин Ринн.  
Гневион уже был здесь, в начале (или продолжении, как посмотреть). Вместо приветствия вместе с дымом оседает на тюремных камнях:  
　　— “Король прислуживает у стола хозяев. Три лжи предложит он вам.”  
　　Лицо Ринна мгновенно темнеет. Если бы он — тот, что внутри — ухмыльнулся хотя бы, лишился бы своей маски на мгновение… Что бы это дало? Доказательство?  
　　— Что ты тут забыл? — как в спектакле, где все роли уже распределены, а реплики прописаны.  
　　— Тебя, — выдыхает Гневион, и ему нет никакой нужды оставаться в клетке, и золочёные когти с лёгкостью вспарывают замок.  
　　Андуин отступает, но Гневион уже расправил крылья и вытянул хвост. Он готов вытащить ягнёнка из леса.  
　　Но то засевшее в королевской голове нечто тоже готов дать отпор. И Гневион тонет в убаюкивающей песне Древнего и чужих глазах.  
　　Умирать — проще, чем ему всегда казалось. Нужно просто перестать принимать решения и остановиться.  
　　Громовое сердце сыплет искрами. Удивлённый Андуин Ринн почти похож на себя прежнего. Часы Судного Дня переворачиваются вновь.

***

　　Дождь.  
　　Скоро Гневион перестанет его любить. Даже мало-мальской симпатии испытывать.  
　　В стуке капель по башням штормградской тюрьмы ему слышится шёпот Древних.  
　　— Что ты тут забыл?  
　　И Гневион врёт.  
　　Не в первый и не в последний раз. Ложь стала такой большой составляющей его жизни, что иногда он просыпался в ужасе, думая, что в чём-то соврал самому себе. С этим он уже покончил: в тот момент, когда тяжесть мира опустилась не на его плечи, а на плечи молодого альянсовского принца.  
　　Ему снилось, что он выдумал свою свободу: голоса Древних в его голове звучали так ясно, что приходилось обрастать чешуёй и закладывать пару виражей, чтобы провериться и прогнать видения прочь. Ему снилось, что он лежит на одном из этажей Сумеречного бастиона и ждёт смерти, и от скуки даёт имена мёртвым героям, грудой сваленным в углу: орчиху с топором называет Левой, хуманку с арбалетом — Правой, гнумку — Хроми, а того жреца в синем — Андуином. Ему снилось, что дворфы Чёрного железа куют ему челюсть, стучат молотками по литой броне, и в груди его рокочет огонь Армагеддона, готовый сжечь всё на своём пути. Ему снилось, что он приводит Легион в Азерот. И последнее, как бы Гневион ни хотел обратного, было правдой.  
　　Он открывает глаза и видит пешку Древних, выглядящую, как его погибель.  
Гневиону ещё никогда не приходилось заговаривать зубы Древнему. Он сам станет их шёпотом: проникающим под кожу, сводящим с ума, неизбежным и желанным.  
　　Он выплёскивает накопленную злобу, всю, без остатка, и Штормград сотрясается до основания, и Андуин улыбается так, как никогда не улыбался — зло и торжествующе.

　　За первой ложью следует вторая, и Гневион смотрит в глаза Азшары, пытаясь понять, на каких из пяти будет всё-таки вежливее сосредоточить внимание. 

　　“Три лжи предложит он вам. ”

　　Но в конце временной петли, которая всегда начинается с дождя и заканчивается поражением, Гневион выбирает правду. Он вырывает её из себя вместе с чужой силой, которая с каждым разом опаляет его всё сильнее, силой Титана, на которую ставил все карты, и Н’Зот тянется вслед молниям и ветрам времени, ослабляя контроль…

　　Океан кипит, и земля стонет в агонии, и время мечется в тёмных щупальцах, разбрасывая вокруг минуты, секунды и целые годы.  
　　Древних невозможно убить, но их можно победить. Жгучее синее пламя выжигает в земле отпечаток Бога, который снова исчезает в пучине времени, чтобы появиться однажды давным-давно, в те времена, когда Империи разрушались, а Стихии пытались строить на их руинах свои алтари. 

***

　　Дождь застревает в чужом золоте волос и скатывается по собственному золоту когтей.  
　　Гневион выдыхает страх вместе с последними искрами силы Титана, и вместе с ним избавляется от него и мир. Словно он задерживал дыхание, не в силах угадать, что произойдёт дальше. Может, после ещё парочки возвращений, Гневион выгорел бы дотла, выеденный громом и молниями. Может, тогда бы она наполнился шепотом всего неслучившегося будущего и всего забытого прошлого.  
　　Иногда спасение мира заканчивается спасением самого себя.


End file.
